


Hold Me Close and Never Let Me Go

by Poorlittleklainer



Series: Klaine One Shots [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angelkurt, M/M, forbiddenlove, humanblaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poorlittleklainer/pseuds/Poorlittleklainer
Summary: Kurt is an angel, and Blaine is the human he is tasked to protect.





	Hold Me Close and Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> I know that angels and demons can sometimes be interpreted religiously, but I just want to say that is not my intention for this story. Please keep that in mind when reading it, thank you! 
> 
> I had so much fun writing this....

There weren't many laws that angels had to follow, in fact, there were only four really important ones. They were to obey orders, no matter what. They were to protect their humans that they were chosen to guard, no matter what. They were never to reveal themselves to humans, no matter what. They were never to fall in love with their humans, no matter what.

 

Kurt Hummel managed to break all but one.

 

It started when Kurt got back from the battlefield, exhausted from fighting the demons in the eternal war. He was still clad in his golden armor. His sword still dripped black with demon blood, and sweat was still pouring down his face when she appeared before him.

 

"Porcelain, you have been relieved of combat duty and given a new human to watch over. His name is Blaine Anderson, try not to screw up," Ms. Sylvester orders, looking at Kurt with her familiar icy glare. Kurt sighs, looking at the woman with exasperation.

 

"I've never once lost a charge before, and I'm not about to start now," Kurt reminds the woman. Ms. Sylvester doesn't say anything, just glares at Kurt wondering why he dares to talk back. But before the two could enter into another verbal sparring match, Kurt disappears in a bright glow of golden light.

 

He appears in front of his new charge, invisible in the realm only accessible by angels and demons. His human is a boy who looked the same age as Kurt. However, unlike Kurt, the boy was actually sixteen years old. Kurt had looked the way he's looked for centuries now. Blaine Anderson was the boy's name, and Kurt allowed himself to look a little longer than he probably should have at him. Blaine was shorter than Kurt thought he would have been, with dark hair slicked back onto his head and bright honey gold eyes. The boy was currently talking animatedly to another boy dressed in the same uniform as his own, and Kurt looks down at his golden armor and folds his wings gently against his back, feeling the air around him shimmer as he feels his wings glimmer and then disappear. His armor fades into a uniform that resembles the two boys, and Kurt looks around him, seeing nobody in sight, and allows himself to be seen.

 

Standing now, Kurt looked every inch the human that he was not. Blaine and the other boy continue walking away, and Kurt smiles as he watches his human disappear from sight.

 

Humans would probably categorize the angels like Kurt as guardian angels. After all, their job is to protect their charge's soul from being corrupted by the demons that walk amongst them, who's jobs are to kill guardian angels and taint human beings souls black. Kurt's job is to assimilate himself close enough to Blaine so that he can keep an eye on him and other potential demons, but still far enough away that Blaine doesn't notice Kurt protecting him throughout the rest of his life.

 

Kurt manages to follow the strict rules of his brethren for the first two years of watching Blaine. He follows him throughout his classes, watching the people closest to Blaine carefully, making sure none of them are demons. Sure, Kurt finds himself staring at Blaine more often than his other charges in the past. He feels his gut flutter uncontrollably the few times Blaine manages to catch a glimpse of Kurt, before Kurt allows himself to quickly turn out of sight. Kurt lets himself feel a strange urge to protect Blaine more than his other charges, but he just passes that off at being exceptionally good at what he does.

 

Kurt is not falling in love with his human, that would be breaking the rules after all.

 

When Blaine transfers from his current school to a different one across town for his senior year, Kurt has to follow. He blends in with the surrounding crowd again at the new school, watching as Blaine joins the glee club at his new school and makes friends with several of the people in there. Kurt keeps a close eye on all of those people, making sure their intentions with his human are pure, not to corrupt him.

 

The day that Kurt broke rule number three started the downward spiral that made him break the others but one. Kurt walked through the hallways with Blaine, however, this time he was hidden from human view. In this parallel realm, Kurt could see the other guardian angels walking along, watching their own humans. Of course, there were always some who preferred to stay in their human form, watching their humans from the shadows. But this way, Kurt could follow Blaine closely, which he himself preferred. The hallways slowly empty, but Blaine still hangs out at his locker, grabbing several books from it even as the bell rings and people disappear.

 

"Hey glee boy, heads up!" Blaine's eyes dart towards the sound, as does Kurt's. He sees Blaine narrowly avoid a face full of an icy beverage, which causes the boy who threw it at him to get mad. Kurt himself is infuriated. How dare this human _think_ about hurting his human.

 

And then the other human reaches up and shoves at Blaine, and Kurt looks around for the other boy's angel. In his place was a tall, skinny boy with dark brown hair and glowing green eyes. Instead of glowing yellow armor, he wore the blood red armor of the demons. He smirked as he watched the exchange between Blaine and the other boy. Kurt narrowed his eyes, the demon obviously hasn't seen Kurt yet.

 

"Get away from my human, demon," Kurt growls, making the demon look away from the two boys and over at Kurt. His smirk widens and Blaine feels the power of the demon expand. Kurt casts a worried glance at the boy under the demon's control. The anger in the boy seems to rise in intensity as he looks down at Blaine. Kurt watches as fear starts to enter Blaine's eyes, and Kurt yells, launching himself at the demon in anger.

 

Swords are drawn before anyone can blink and Kurt battles the demon in front of him angrily. The two battle quickly, the clashing of metal on metal sounding like a cannon in the empty hallway. The demon loses his sword, and Kurt holds his own to the demon's throat. Instead of looking fearful, the demon in front of him is smirking widely.

 

"What are you smiling at, demon?" Kurt growls, causing the demon to start laughing.

 

"You broke the rules," the demon taunts, then he winks, and with a flash of light the demon disappears. The words spoken make Kurt gasp, and he turns around to see the two boys looking at him in shock. Kurt looks over at the boy who was tormenting his Blaine, and narrows his eyes at him. The shock on the boy's face disappears into fear.

 

"You will never touch Blaine again. Now, leave," Kurt growls, watching as the boy quickly turns tail and runs. Kurt looks over at Blaine, who moves from the crouched position he had been in to a standing one. He looks at Kurt in awe, his eyes moving from the sword still in his hand, to the armor he wears, and Kurt watches as Blaine looks at his wings. They spread a little, opening themselves up as if they can tell that Blaine is looking at them.

 

"What was that guy?" Blaine asks.

 

"A demon. One who is corrupting that boy's soul," Kurt answers, looking over at Blaine. It was the first time he's allowed himself to be looked at by his charge. Instead of feeling fear, because he broke one of the most important rules in angelkind, Kurt feels relief.

 

"What did he mean? You broke the rules?" Blaine asks. Kurt smiles warmly at his human, looking around in them and luckily finding no other angels around him.

 

"I did. He tricked me into revealing myself to you," Kurt answers, watching Blaine's brow furrow as confusion overcomes his face. Kurt can't help but smile a little more as he looks at his human, feeling warmth spread throughout his chest.

 

"I won't tell anybody," Blaine promises. Kurt nods, looking around and knowing he can't stay in his angel form long, in plain view of any human who could come by.

 

"I need to go," Kurt tells Blaine, watching as the human's interested face falls to disappointment. Kurt ignores the heavy feeling in his stomach at that look.

 

"Will I see you again?" Blaine asks. Kurt looks away from Blaine, unable to stand the sadness in his honey eyes a moment longer.

 

"If I do my job correctly, you won't have to," Kurt says. He turns, about to leave so he can renter the parallel realm when Blaine suddenly shouts for Kurt to stop.

 

"Wait! Can I know your name? You know mine after all," Blaine asks. Kurt turns to look over his shoulder and offers the human a small smile.

 

"Kurt," he tells him. Blaine nods, and watches as Kurt disappears from his view in a sudden flash of golden light. Kurt turns back to watch Blaine as he looks at the spot Kurt just left in confusion. But soon, Blaine is gathering the rest of his things and going back to the continue his day.

 

Blaine holds his promise. He doesn't let anybody know about Kurt, and Kurt finds himself watching Blaine curiously more and more, hidden in the safety of invisibility. Blaine had a beautiful voice, and Kurt enjoyed watching him compete with the glee club. He was a kind soul, which Kurt already knew, but seeing it in action was something different. Every time he got excited about something, his eyes would turn a shade of liquid gold and he had this habit of talking with his hands waving in the air. Kurt noticed all these things about him, to the point where Kurt has started to ignore the butterflies in his stomach when Blaine looks at him, even though he can't see him. Kurt has to ignore the fact that Blaine seems to look around whenever Kurt enters the room, as if he could feel his presence.

 

One day, Kurt had returned home when he felt what something was wrong. It was like a hand suddenly squeezed around his heart, and a gasp of pain escaped him and he quickly ran to Blaine's side.

 

What he saw made him stand still. Blaine was sitting on his bed, looking almost bored. But he kept calling out Kurt's name, practically yelling it into the empty air. Blaine stops the minute that Kurt appeared in the room, even though Kurt knows Blaine can't see him.

 

"Kurt, please tell me you're there. I know it's against the rules or whatever that you can't appear to me, but you already broke it once," Blaine asks the empty air. Kurt stands their, silent, deliberating.

 

"I mean, I probably look crazy, talking to thin air right now. But I just can't stop thinking about what happened last week and I wanted to know more," Blaine continues. Kurt sighs, and despite the fact that it was against the rules, he allows himself to appear in front of Blaine. Blaine's reaction is immediate. He jumps in surprise when Kurt suddenly appears in his bedroom, but after the shock wears off, Kurt feels his heart stutter at the look of absolute happiness in Blaine's eyes.

 

"You actually came! I didn't think you would," Blaine says a little breathlessly. His grin seems to light up the room in Kurt's eyes, but Kurt chooses to ignore that. After all, he's already breaking one rule, he definitely shouldn't break another.

 

"Well, you were pretty loud," Kurt can't help but respond, watching as a red tint creeps up in Blaine's cheeks and Kurt feels his heart skip another beat.

 

"Are you like, my guardian angel or something?" Blaine asks, and Kurt can't help but laugh. So many times they've been referred as guardian angels, that the angels have kind of just accepted that monicker and ran with it.

 

"Something like that, yeah," Kurt answers, still grinning at Blaine. He looks so excited to have Kurt there, and even though it is completely against the rules, Kurt knows he will never be able to stay away from Blaine if he continues to look at him like that.

 

But he's only going to break one rule, he won't break the others.

 

"So are you, do you just always watch or something?" Blaine asks again, still smiling like Kurt is the best thing to ever happen in his life. Kurt laughs again, thankful that Blaine doesn't think he's laughing at him.

 

"No, I do have a life of my own, you know. I don't always watch over you. But I can feel when you're in trouble, or when something is wrong. Apparently I can feel when you're calling my name out to an empty room too," Kurt grins as Blaine's blush reappears, darkening on his olive skin.

 

"I'm sorry. I just, I don't know why but ever since that day a week ago, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you," Blaine admits. Kurt tries to pass of the flutter of butterflies in his stomach as nerves about the other angels finding out about him talking to Blaine. Blaine's blush only seems to deepen even more as he admits it, and in the silence of his confession, where'd Kurt watches him flush way too adorably, he realizes it.

 

He broke another rule. But Kurt starts to realize maybe he broke it a long time ago, and as he steps closer to Blaine, and he watches as those honey eyes widen in surprise seeing Kurt step forwards towards him and not backwards, Kurt finally allows himself to realize why his heart always beats faster around this boy. His human. Because he broke the rule. He fell in love with him.

 

"You really should stop. If the other angels knew I was here, the consequences-"

 

"Don't leave," Blaine interrupts, looking suddenly fearful as Kurt realizes just how close the two have gotten. Kurt doesn't remember sitting down on Blaine's bed, but suddenly his wings are bumping against Blaine and he watches them in amazement as they start to flutter along with the butterflies in Kurt's stomach. Those honey hazel eyes stare slightly up at him, so close, too close.

 

"Just, stay here? Nobody will know, right?" Blaine asks. And Kurt wants to tell him that if they really wanted to, they could know where he was. They could show up and take Kurt away, wipe Blaine's memories so he wouldn't remember the angels, wouldn't remember Kurt.

 

"No, they won't," Kurt whispers, too aware of how close they are but he really doesn't care. And Blaine isn't pulling away from him as he just continues forward. And then someone finally makes that decision, or maybe it was both of them because suddenly their lips are together and Blaine's arms are wrapping around Kurt's shoulders. Their lips fit together in a way that shouldn't have been perfect since this was the first time they've touched, but they move together in a practiced rhythm that comes out of nowhere. Kurt raises his hand and lets it rest on the side of Blaine's face, moving him closer, moving his lips closer to his own. And when they finally pull away, Kurt can't help his eyes from dropping down and seeing the slightly pinker lips that holy crap were just on his own.

 

"I really should go," Kurt whispers, unable to let himself pull away. In fact, Blaine pulls him closer, feeling the broad muscles on his shoulder and Kurt nearly gasps as he looks at him with wide eyes.

 

"Stay," he pleads, and Kurt actually does groan but leans down and connects their lips once again, never wanting to let go of this perfect human in his arms. And thankfully, Blaine seems all too content to stay wrapped in Kurt's embrace.

 

The two continue like that in secret. Kurt stays invisible throughout the day, in order to avoid the temptation to talk to his charge in public. Because he has to be the perfect protecter when he's around other angels. And still, Kurt finds himself looking around fearfully sometimes, trying to see if he's getting second glances whenever he stares at Blaine for _too_ long.

 

But in the privacy of Blaine's bedroom, Kurt allows himself to appear before him. They lay against the pillows on Blaine's bed, and talk. Kurt tells Blaine about the events of another world, things that happened in the past long ago. Blaine once asked about why angels and demons fight, but Kurt knew enough to stray away from that subject immediately.

 

"Because we always have," is all Kurt tells him. But thankfully, Blaine seems to understand that it is not his place to wonder about a war that doesn't concern him. But Blaine sees the scars on Kurt's arms, wonders if there are more underneath his armor, wonders if he's come close to death before. When that thought crosses his mind he moves himself closer to Kurt, holding him tight as to make sure he's really there.

 

They talk about Blaine's life before Kurt, when his childhood innocence protected him against the corruption of demons and therefore, he didn't need an angel to protect him. Kurt talks about his family, what he remembers of it anyways. Family is a bit hazy for angels, after all.

 

They talk about almost everything with each other, and when they aren't talking they learn of each other's bowies. They fit so perfectly already, Kurt can wrap himself around Blaine and their bodies seem to come together like puzzle pieces. Blaine is fascinated with Kurt's wings, and many times Blaine finds himself stroking the soft feathers that instantly spread towards his touch, wrapping around him and drowning out the outside world. Because when they are in Blaine's bedroom, there is no outside world. There are no other angels to be scared of, no demons to fight, and no rules to break. It's just Kurt and Blaine, allowing themselves to learn about each other.

 

But eventually reality crashes in on them. Kurt breaks another rule, and the consequences catch up to him.

 

Kurt stood their watching Blaine in the morning, smiling as the boy finishes tying his bow tie around his neck, looking up into the mirror where Kurt leans against the wall and grinning. Kurt feels his heart flutter in his chest, like it always seems to do whenever Blaine gives him that smile, and thinks that nothing could be better than this. Just being with him, his human.

 

But then Kurt is falling to his knees as a sharp pain tears down his spine. He cries out and Blaine turns and rushes towards Kurt, but Kurt is then crying out for a different reason. He watches as two angels appear behind Blaine and grab his arms, dragging him away from Kurt.

 

"No! Blaine!" Kurt cries, feeling another stab of pain travel down his spine. Kurt looks up, but Blaine's bedroom has disappeared and his standing (well, kneeling) in front of the Council. The pain in his back disappears but the pain in his heart is worse. He can feel Blaine's fear, each second the hand on his heart squeezing and twisting, causing tears to fall from Kurt's eyes as he looks up into the eyes of the Angel of Valor, the leader of the Council.

 

"Kurt Hummel, you have broken one of our most sacred laws. You have revealed yourself to a human and put our race in jeopardy," the Angel speaks. Kurt raises himself onto his feet, looking up at the surrounding Council. He can feel Blaine's fear getting worse with every passing second, and his body fills with a hatred he's never felt before.

 

"You let him go, now," Kurt growls, his wings spreading behind him, readying himself for a fight if need be. Because his human is afraid, and there is no way that Kurt is going to let any of these Angels stand in the way of getting to Blaine.

 

"You are to be returned to combat duty in the eternal war, the human will be wiped of his memories, and you will never see him again," the Angel orders, and Kurt finally snaps. With a roar of pure determination, he draws his sword and attacks the Angel of Valor, preparing to fight to Blaine's side.

 

Before their swords can even connect however, the searing pain in his back returns tenfold. Kurt cries as both the pain in his back and heart intensifies, dropping immediately to his knees in front of the Council.

 

"You dare attack a member of the Council?" The Angel of Valor roars, and the Angels around him cry out their agreement. Kurt himself cries out as the hand around his heart squeezes. His eyes slide shut, waiting for the inevitable, but the pain in his heart lessons and Kurt opens his eyes.

 

Gone is the Council, in it's place is a room Kurt was very familiar with: Blaine's bedroom. His safe place. Blaine is there, being held on the bed by two different angels, while a third starts looking around for a weapon upon seeing an enraged Kurt.

 

"Kurt!" Blaine cries out in joy, and before anybody else moves, Kurt is moving with grace, his sword clanging against the others as he battles three angels at once. Somehow, Kurt manages to subdue them all, and he watches as they fall to the ground one by one. Kurt immediately turns to look at Blaine, the pain in his heart completely gone. He smiles, and then cries out in pain again, dropping to his knees as his back seems to catch on fire.

 

"Kurt!" Blaine cries out again, jumping up and rushing to Kurt's side. Tears leak from Kurt's eyes as his back feels like it's ripping into two. Kurt is barely aware of Blaine touching his face, murmuring words so softly Kurt can't hear over the roar of his blood pounding in his ears. But soon the fire in his back lessons to a dull ache, and when Kurt opens his eyes he knows before even checking that they are gone.

 

Because by disobeying an order, by breaking that third rule, Kurt's wings were taken away. He fell in love first, but then he fell from grace. Blaine starts crying, holding Kurt tightly, and Kurt uses the remaining strength to pull Blaine's body into his. He's barely aware of the tears falling down his face as he holds onto him tightly.

 

"I love you," Blaine cries into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt presses his face down into Blaine's head, stopping the sobs from wracking his body as he holds onto his human tightly. And then he remembers he's human now too, and he holds Blaine even tighter.

 

"I love you too," Kurt whispers back, even though he doesn't need to. Because Blaine knows, it's the reason why he appeared to him to him in the first place, it's the reason why he broke the rules. It's the reason why that last rule will always be unbroken.

 

Because Kurt broke three of the most important rules in angel law. He disobeyed orders, he revealed himself to his human, and he fell in love with him. But the most important one remained, and will always remain, unbroken.

 

He protected his human, no matter what.


End file.
